Facing Heartbreak
by Kikkyo sucks balls
Summary: Inuyasha broke Kagome's heart by choosing Kikkyo. Kagome left taking all her friends with her. Now they're back. Better sum inside Inukag
1. Meet the Cousin

Okay, this is my first story and I WELCOME FLAMES! BECAUSE I WILL TAKE MARSHMELLOWS AND ROAST THEM ON YOUR EVIL 'LIL FLAMES! ALONG WITH KIKNY HOE! I MEAN KIKNY BOW! NO KICKY SOMETHING!

Better Summery:

Inuyasha broke Kagome's heart by choosing Kikkyo. Kagome left taking Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo with her. Now three years later Mika, Kagome's cousin, is trying to kill Inuyasha for breaking her cousin's heart. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo follow Mika on her journey to hurt (she's not REALLY going to kill him...) Inuyasha. What's gonna happen? Find out! LOL

Pairs: InuKag, MirSan, MikKor, Kinky HoeHell

Ages:

Inuyasha-27

Kagome-22

Miroku-28

Sango-26

Renia-18

Kikkyo-27

Shippo-11

Kirara-who knows?

"Talking"

_Thinking_

(A/N: Me!)

LET THE STORY BEGIN!

Tokyo, 2005

_It has been almost two years now…_ Kagome Higriashi thought, sadly. _I thought I would forget about him already.. _Just then the doorbell rang, startling Kagome out of her thoughts. Slowly, Kagome got up and opened the door. Sango Tajyia and Miroku Kazunna, her two best friends who were from the past, looked at her with confused looks. "What? Is something wrong?" the twenty-two year old asked. "Yeah, there's this girl who claims to be your cousin. And she's kinda been bugging us all day…" Sango started. The raven haired girl laughed and asked where the 'annoying girl' was. Miroku's hand found her. A loud slap could be heard all the way to America. Behind the monk stood a girl with straight blackish-purplish hair and purple eyes. She had a gray, stretch shirt that said, 'I'm not bossy!' in big red word, but underneath it in small, black print it said, 'I just have better ideas than you.' Her black baggy sweats were rolled up to her knees and her shoes were red high tops. (A/N: if u dont get wut shes wearin den picture something else…)

"Renia?" Kagome asked. The girl bobbed her head and grinned, devilishly. "Your mummy said you needed someone to, and I quote, 'help her through her tough times.' So…here I am!" the girl called Renia explained. "So, why you so blue? I mean, shit! Your mom told me what you've been doin' and damn girl! You need to tell me more! Traveling through time must be hella cool!"

"Let's go inside," Sango said, "before my the monk decides to do anything…" Glaring at Miroku's twitching hand. Reina and Kagome nodded and helped Sango drag Miroku into the house.

Feudal Japan with Inuyasha

A silver haired figure lay in the trees watching a raven haired miko in the distance. (A/N: if ur really dense, not to mention names or nuttin like cough-Hobo-cough da guy is Inuyasha and da girl is Kikkyo) He had choosen Kikkyo, the cold hearted bitch over Kagome. He sighed. _I know I still love Kagome…but I owe Kikkyo my life._

Back in Tokyo, 2005

"Sooo, basically His Royal Jackass dude, Inukasha, broke your heart so now you're here mopping over him? I'm gonna break his back! His face is sooooo gonna meet my fist!" Renia screamed, outraged that someone would do this to her older cousin. Before Renia could swear and cuss and beat the wall into thousands of bits, Souta and Shippo came in. "Hey 'lil dude!" the purple eyed teen called over her shoulder. "Hey Renia! You wanna play video games with me and Shippo?" Renia nodded and grabbed the controlled off of the T.V. "You will never win, though."

Thirty eight games later…

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU WIN AGAINST BOTH ME AND SHIPPO FIGHTING YOU FOR SEVEN STINKIN' GAMES!" Souta screamed, unbelievingly. "Oh, shut your trap, lil dude. I told you you'll never win," Reina moaned. "Just one more game! Please?" Souta begged.

"Nope, I got unfinished business to attend to."

"Like what!"

"Beat up this dude named Inukash."

"You mean Inuyasha!" Souta and Shippo said together.

"I think that was it. Oh, well. It don't matter since I'm gonna kill him anyway."

"Why?" Shippo wailed

"Why not?" Renia asked.

"Good point…" Souta muttered.

"At least let me go with you," Shippo begged.

Sweat dropping, Renia decied to let the lil kid go with her.

At the well house…

Renia peered into the darkness of the well. "So, what do we do know, smarty?" Renia asked sarcasticly. "You don't go in until we do." A voice sternly said behind them. "Kags! I'm seventeen! I'm not five, ya know." The girl said looking behind her to see Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Kirara perched on top of Sango's head. Pouting, she let the three adults go before her. Everyone jumped in and a blue light welcomed them. Before they knew it they were back in Feudal Japan. The people climbed out of the well and looked around them. "Come on. We'll go the the village first." Kagome said. Her once shinning brown eyes were brimmed with tears.

With Inuyasha…

_That scent! _Inuyasha's eyes sprang open as the sweet smelling scent of lavenders and Sakura blossoms filled his nose. Jumping out of his tree he raced toward the smell of Kagome.

With Kagome…

_I don't want to be here! I don't belong here and Inuyasha probably doesn't want me here, anyway…_ the depressed Kagome thought. A flash of red was racing toward them. Renia took out a small black and red fan and a black…stick. "Those thing won't work on Inuyasha," Shippo informed the teen. "Oh, don't worry. They'll work on ANYONE, kid."

The End!

Really it's only the end of the chapter...

Now click this button...

I

I

I

I

I

I

v


	2. Inuyasha and Reina

HIYA! i would luuv to thx suckatwriting and Suicidal Baka911, u guys rock! thx for da reviews! ( anyway, Reina is Mika...or Mik in the couple thingy...yeah kinda had to clear dat up...so Reina is Mika or Kag's cuz... XP

Disclaimer-you KNOW da drill. bah, dont know Inu and gang. BUT I DO OWN RENIA!

_Last Time_

_I don't want to be here! I don't belong here and Inuyasha probably doesn't want me here, anyway…_ the depressed Kagome thought. A flash of red was racing toward them. Renia took out a small black and red fan and a black…stick. "Those thing won't work on Inuyasha," Shippo informed the teen. "Oh, don't worry. They'll work on ANYONE, Shippo."

"Are you Inuyasha?" Reina asked with fake politeness. Inuyasha growled at her. "Who wants ta know, bitch?" he repiled. Reina grinned. _Perfect_, she thought. Racing she charged at the hanyou, the small fan in her right hand and her stick/staff thing in her left. With superspeed (A/N: i no superspeed's a stupid, iditotic word...but whatchya gonna do bout it?)she charged at him. "YOU'RE SO GOING DOWN, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Renia screamed. Her stick changed into a giant flaming blue sword. Swinging the sword, blue fireballs came out of it.

With the other people...

"Hey, Kagome? Do you think Reina will spare Inuyasha mercy?" Sango asked. After a couple of minutes Kagome nodded as to say no. "Do you think we should help him, my dear Sango?"

"Nope. No way, Miroku. Don't you dare even think aboout helping him out." Miroku gulped and continued to watch the fight.

The battle...

"What are you talking about?" the half demon demanded. "I NEVER did anything to you cause I don't even fucking know you, you bitch!"

Reina stopped. "You mean you don't know? ANYTHING!" The birds stopped chirping, and the world seemed to go still. As if waiting for his answer.

"Anything about what...?"

"Breaking my cousin's heart! YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, GAY-ASS, BALL-SUCKER!" Reina screamed. Jumping up into a tree she pulled out her fan. (A/N: she put away her weapons when she was talking to him) Swinging it she did Kagura's attack, Dance of the Dragons. Shocked, Inuyasha jumped out of the way.

Not far away Kikkyo was watching from behind a tree. _So, Inuyasha does not know he broke that wrench's heart? This will make my game more interseting..._ the dead bitch thought. Stepping out of her hiding place she held up her hand. A blue light surrounded Reina and Inuyasha. Reina's face began to slowly go purple. "REINA!" Kagome cried out. Before she knew what she was doing she shot spiritual energy at Kikkyo. "Stop, hurting my cousin!" she screamed. The dark haired girl fell breathless after she saw Reina fall to the ground. Running over the fallen body of her cousin the older girl checked for a paulse. It was there slowly beating away. Sighing with relief Kagome fell over. _Thank Kiami she's okay!_

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Kagome, the love of my life, was trying to save the person who was trying to KILL me! What the hell's goin on here? Slowly Kikkyo's spell released me, without hurting me in anyway. Kikkyo came over to me. She was the last person I wanted to see. Her eyes were filled with nothing. Her face was void of any emotion. "Inuyasha?" the clay doll asked me. I nodded still keeping my eyes on Kagome. "Kill the witch of my reincarnation and bring her head to me, if you truly love me." Shocked, I snapped out of my longing stare. "WHAT!" I roared. Kill Kagome? Not a fucking chace.

Normal P.O.V.

Kagome helped Reina up on her feet. "You okay?"Kagome asked in a worried tone. "Keh! It's nothing. That bitch! Thinking she's all that and a side of fries..." Reina grummbled. "I'm gonna kill 'em both. Hope ya don't mind." Reinalooked around the small circle around her. Miroku shurgged, "go ahead. I never really liked her... I don't think coming back from the dead is part of Buddha's plan." Sango nodded. "YES! PLEASE! That dead bitch caused Kagome so much pain!" Shippo nodded, agreeing with Sango. "Well, Kagome?" The twenty-two year old shrugged. "I'm not in this. You hear, Reina? I AM NOT IN THIS!" Reina grinned. "Of course not, my dear, dear friend."

Reina jumped up in the air. "DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she cursed and she brought out her stick. (A/N: yes, she put away her weapons...agian) The cold wind brushed against her face as the stick once again turned into an awesome sword.

THE END!

not really...

now click this button!

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V


	3. The long, long Journey begins

HI! sorri i haven't updated in ever. im so busy... anyway to the story!also i would luv 2 thx all my reviewers! PEOPLE KEEP REVEIWING! lol thx .

disclaimer-damnit! u no da drill i wont do it... YOU CANT MAKE ME! NEVER I SAY! NEVER!

_Last Time..._

Kagome helped Reina up on her feet. "You okay?"Kagome asked in a worried tone. "Keh! It's nothing. That bitch! Thinking she's all that and a side of fries..." Reina grummbled. "I'm gonna kill 'em both. Hope ya don't mind." Reina looked around the small circle around her. Miroku shurgged, "go ahead. I never really liked her... I don't think coming back from the dead is part of Buddha's plan." Sango nodded. "YES! PLEASE! That dead bitch caused Kagome so much pain!" Shippo nodded, agreeing with Sango. "Well, Kagome?" The twenty-two year old shrugged. "I'm not in this. You hear, Reina? I AM NOT IN THIS!" Reina grinned. "Of course not, my dear, dear friend."

Reina jumped up in the air. "DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she cursed and she brought out her stick. (A/N: yes, she put away her weapons...agian) The cold wind brushed against her face as the stick once again turned into an awesome sword.

_Now..._

Kikkyo looked shocked that ahuman would try to kill her. "Fool! You have made your last battle!" the dead girl screamed. Reina grinned. "So sorry, but Your Majesty, Queen Kinky HoeBitchalot, is here-by sentenced to death. Love, yours truly, Reina Imgonnakillya!" (A/N: i no...lame but i think its funni! lol)Blue flames came out of her sword and aimmed at Kikkyo. Inuyasha sat like a dog watching the clay pot be engulfed by flames. "Well Inukasha? Aren't you going to save your love?" the purple haired girl asked. "No, she don't need to be saved. Look," Inuyasha said, pointing to Kagome, "she's fine for now." Kikkyo's scream echoed throughout the forest and the blue flames killed her. Reina looked shocked. _Is he serious? He just said Kagome was his love..._Reina thought.

Kagome blinked twice signaling that she was lost. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara looked at each other amazed. Reina was the first to speak. Actually she screamed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOUR LOVE WAS FINE! HELLO! I'M KILLING HER!" Inuyasha looked dumbfounded. "You think Kikkyo's my love? Nope, sorry. I love Kagome."

"YES! OF COURSE I THINK KIKKYO'S YOUR LOVE! YOU PICKED HER OVER MY COUSIN! Wait...whadya say?"

"Yeah, I owed her. She died for me. Oh, and I said, I love Kagome."

"Dude, no she didn't die for you! She died because she was careless. If you two were really in love then you could have looked into each other's eyes and tell that it was really not the person."

"Nuh uh."

"Yup. Kagome was possesed and she didn't kill you. She even told you to run. Didn't she!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She stared back at him, her chocolate brown eyes questioned him. He continued to look. All her curves had growned in nicely, not too curvy or uncurvy. Her clothes clung to her body like a second skin.She wore a plain white shirt with a dark green mini skirt. Her ebony hair reached to her mid-back. In all words to Inuyasha, she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. "The truth hurts doesn't it, dog boy? You picked Kikkyo becuase why? There was no reason, there never was. You just wasted how many years? Three."

Inuyasha felt his heart strings pull. That girl was right, as much as he wanted to deny it.

Inuyasha P.O.V

I can't believe I spent three years with Kikkyo for no reason! I could have mated with Kagome already! Should I ask now...? Or later...? Hmm, maybe I should... I was broken out of my thoughts as I caught a fimiliar secent. "NARAKU!" I growled. Almost immediately, Kahaku came running and yelling, "brother! Naraku is back!" I got up from my dog position and grunted in reply. "Hop on, kid. We got some bugs to fry." Before Kahaku jumped onmy back and he hissed back, "Inuyasha, I don't wanna die again. My sister is back home. I don't wanna try and kill her again."

Normal P.O.V

Sango, who was watching in awe, ran over to Kahaku with tears flowing freely down her face. Kirara followed close behind her. "Kahaku!" the demon slayer cried, hugging her brother. The younger demon slayer grinned and hugged Sango back. As Sango pulled back Kahaku glaced over her clothes. "Sister? What are you wearing?" Sango looked down at her outfit. She wore a thight purple shirt that said, 'Tough Bitch', in silver with black hip huggers and her hair was pulled up into a hight pony tail. Miroku appeared behind her. "Why are you wearin' such strange clothes anyway?" Inuyasha pressured, glancing at Mioku and the other girl that was called Reina. Miroku wore a purple mucele shirt with a black leather jacket and matching pants. The other girl had a gray, stretch shirt that said, 'I'm not bossy!' in big red word, but underneath it in small, black print it said, 'I just have better ideas than you.' Her black baggy sweats were rolled up to her knees and her shoes were red high tops.

"Are you guys gonna come?" Inuyasha grunnted out. "I thought Naraku was dead, cuz..." Reina asked, confused, completely ignoring Inuyasha. "HE IS!" Inuyasha growled. Reina spun on her heel to face our favorite hanyou. "Then why do you claim he's here?"

"Cause his scent's here. Why else, idiot?"

"Whadya say, dog boy?"

"Are you deaf? I said, 'Cause his scent's here. Why else, idiot?' Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

Reina charged at him and began punching him. "This is going to be a long, long jouney," Shippo groaned. Kahaku and Kirara nodded in silent agreement.

Yay, i got more reviews! And i worte another chapter! yay! more reviews plz! lol! THX for reveiwing everyone!

Ja Ne!


End file.
